When i'm Thinking of you
by sirius.harry.james
Summary: Elena hizo su elección, y eligió a Damon. 4 años mas tarde, muestra su arrepentimiento. basado en la canción Thinking of you, de Katy Perry. Damon un poco mas cambiado. E/S y un poco de E/D one-shot


Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer one-shot y encima en un song-fic. Está basado en la canción thinking of you, de katy Perry. Esta canción siempre me gusto mucho, y cuando empecé a ver the vampire diaires, enseguida me la imagine adaptada para esa serie. Quiero aclarar, que si bien, como dije en el resumen, Elena esta con Damon, esto es Elena-Stefan. También, puedo que haya una ligera modificación en el personaje de Damon , mas malvado que como se lo demuestra en la serie, pero no creo que mas malvado de cómo se lo demuestra en los libros. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, YA QUISIERA QUE IAN O PAUL ME PERTENECIERAN!

**When I'm Thinking of you.**

4 años habían pasado desde que ella efectuó su elección. Una elección de la cual siempre iba a estar arrepentida.

Hacia exactamente cuatro años, que eligió a Damon sobre Stefan.

En ese momento, Elena Gilbert se encontraba en la ventana de la lujosa mansión en la cual viva con Damon, en Alemania., recordando como arruino su pasado, presente y futuro con el único hombre que verdaderamente le amo.

Comparisons are easily done  
once you've had a taste of perfection  
like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed 

Y es que no podía evitarlo… las comparaciones siempre llegaban a su mente. Stefan, castaño claro, ojos negros profundo, musculoso, dulce, atractivo, letal a su manera, inofensivo a la otra… el hombre al cual ella más amo, y nunca iba a poder dejar de amar.

Damon, morocho, ojos azules, sexy, atractivo, letal de cualquier manera, malvado… y esa era la atracción. Ella estaba segura que él la amo en algún momento. La quería, y nunca la quiso lastimar, eso no cabía duda… pero siempre iba a querer más a la "original" que a ella, a diferencia de Stefan. Y Ella hizo la peor elección.

You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes 

Y es que así era: ellos no podían seguir peleados. Por eso ella efectuó la decisión. Y se quedo con las segundas mejores.

Y es que desearía cada día que fuera él quien estuviera con ella, en esa cama, haciéndole el amor. Desearía estar viendo en sus ojos color negro, llenos de amor, temor y protección, y no en SUS ojos, color claro, que la miran solo con deseo, y el mínimo amor que quedo del pasado.

- Elena?- dijo Damon. Pero Elena no se dio vuelta, ya que ella seguía recordando, y él se dio cuenta que pensaba en su hermano.

Los primeros días habían sido confusos, pero hermosos. Seguía triste por Stefan, y en cierta manera algo dentro suyo lo decía "estúpida vuelve! Aun estas a tiempo!". Sin embargo, ella no presto atención, y siguió el camino con quien ella creyó, amaba. Al principio, el demostraba amor hacia ella, en todas las maneras posibles, y ella podía ver amor en sus ojos. Pero solo al principio.

El tiempo paso, y él se fue distanciando cada vez más. Por elegirlo, dejo todo. A Jenna, a Bonnie, a Caroline, a Matt, a Jeremy, a su tío-padre John (quien, milagrosamente, sobrevivo)… pero sobre todo lo dejo a él. Con nadie que la protegiera, ella estaba perdida. La mirada de amor, paso a ser una mirada de rencor y dolor. Y es que ella sabía que cada vez que la miraba, la veía a ella, a Katherine.

Katherine, quien el mismo la mato. Y es que tal vez había sido esa la razón por la cual ella le eligió.

Cuando Katherine apareció, el que la mato y la protegió fue el, no Stefan. Fue él quien se enfrento a la mujer que amo y reconoció amar por años, y no Stefan quien supuestamente ya la había superado. Por supuesto, le tardo tiempo darse cuenta, que Stefan solo no la pudo matar por como él era. Tan bueno y humanizado.

You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test

He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself

Damon la abrazo por la espalda, y empezó a besarle su cuello, pero ella seguía sin voltearse.

Y es que deseaba darse vuelta y que fuera Stefan que la sostenía, semidesnudo después de haberle hecho el amor, abrazándola.

No él, en la misma situación, luego, como cada noche, de haberla prácticamente obligado a tener relaciones con él. Porque era así como se podía llamar a lo que sucedía. Como cada noche, ella se iba a dormir, y el tenia sexo con ella. Ella solo se quedaba estática, y el usaba su cuerpo. Nunca hablaron de eso, ella nunca le dijo que no lo hiciera (sabia que decirlo solo sería peor) y el nunca se lo había preguntado. Pero el sabia que ella no estaba feliz, y que solo deseaba estar de vuelta en brazos de Stefan.

- Elena, ¿Por qué tan triste? – la agarro y la obligo a darse vuelta- sabes que yo te quiero verdad? Nunca te hare daño.

Pero ella sabía que, en cierto sentido, eso no era verdad. El nunca la iba a dañar, era cierto, pero tampoco la iba a dejar escapar. Le había costado mucho tenerla con él, y si el había matado a Katherine por ella, aunque sea se quedaría con el reemplazo.

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into

You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!

Y es que se lamentaba no haberlo pensado mejor. Se lamentaba que no fuera él. Damon ahora se había ido y ella podía llorar tranquila. Sabía que, en cierta manera, estaba mejor que muchas mujeres. A muchas sus maridos las golpeaban, las maltrataban. Damon nunca le hizo nada de esto a ella. Jamás la golpeo, jamás la lastimo (si no se contaba las noches, donde solo el tenia placer de los dos) ni siquiera realmente la violo. El solo le era indiferente, y, a su manera, le hacía ver que ya no la amaba, y que ella no era Katherine. No era su error… era solo su manera. Y ella desearía poder estar con Stefan, y más de una vez lo pensó: volver a Norteamérica, con su Stefan. Pero las ilusiones siempre se le iban.

Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes

Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay

Pero estas siempre acababan. En parte, porque sabía que Damon no la dejaría marchar. A pesar que no la amara, la quería, y era el consuelo de no tener a Katherine. Pero en parte, porque no tenía el coraje de volver a su tierra natal. No tenía el coraje de ver a su hermano, a su tía, a su , y sobre todo, de verlo a él devuelta. No después de lo que le hizo, de cómo lo dejo, con esa mirada rota, y esa cara de perdición.

Y no había mas que ella quisiera, que el entrando por esa puerta y decirle que su sufrimiento había acabado, que la llevara.

Para este momento, Damon se había ido. Seguramente a matar chicas inocentes. Si había algo que Elena agradecía, era que no la haya convertido en vampiro. Al menos, así, su alma era de ella todavía. Si alguien tenía que convertirla, ella esperaba que fuera Stefan.

Y es que era mejor soñar que un día el iba a llegar, o que él iba a volver. La lección estaba aprendida, y todo lo que sucedía no era más y puramente sus acciones. Fue ella quien fue a la casa Salvatore y dejo a Stefan, Fue ella quien beso a Damon huyo con él. Fue ella, todo fue ella.

Sin embargo, también era ella la que ahora lloraba arrepentida, y esperaba algún día volver con él.


End file.
